Aspects of the present invention relate in general to inventory management, and more particularly, to methods and systems for the management inventory related transactions. Inventory management systems are commonly used to manage the inventory of an entity such as a business. These inventory management systems track incoming items, outgoing items, and transfers of items between different storage locations. Such transactions are often entered into a system as an inventory line. The inventory line may include a set of information related to the transaction such as the identification names or numbers for an item and the quantity requested for that item. These inventory lines are typically entered into the inventory management system by warehouse managers and other warehouse personnel.